


Susurration

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [175]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First night sleeping together, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>susurration: noun: sü-sə-ˈrā-shən: a soft murmur, whisper</p>
<p>late Middle English: from late Latin susurratio(n-), from Latin susurrare ‘to murmur, hum.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benaddicted719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaddicted719/gifts).



> as requested...

He startled to consciousness, aware of a slight susurration that seemed to be wrapped around and through him, and then he remembered the night before.

It had been a typical evening, if any evening at Baker Street could ever be described as typical; beginning with a case that should have been simple, but wasn't, returning home to nurse their wounds and finish the leftovers from two nights ago.

"John..."

"Hmmm?" John looked away from the telly to find Sherlock leaning against him, half asleep, chopsticks still dangling from his fingers. 

"I'm soooo tired."

"Come on, I'll put you to bed, yeah?"

"Comewithme?"

"Huh?"

"Come. with. me....please?"

"Sure?"

John felt Sherlock's mess of curls nod against him. He put his carton down, wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist and pulled them both from the couch. "Here we go, love."

Love...where did that come from...damn...

He shook his head as he walked, no, almost carried Sherlock to bed. He laid him down gently, and whispered, "hips up, you don't want to sleep in your trousers." Sherlock lifted his hips just enough, and John slipped them off. 

"You too," the quiet voice next to him suggested shyly.

"Yeah, all right..." John sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his jeans, which probably needed binning, after the long, messy chase that night. He stood and looked down at his flatmate and friend below him, eyes closed, lips gently parted and sighed. "How long, you idiot, how long have you wanted this?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing."

John slid under the covers and took a deep breath as he leaned back into Sherlock, who made a slight snort before pulling John in tight against him. "God...I'm so tired..." He turned off the light and snuggled back against his friend, "night..."

"Night, John."

 

John rolled in Sherlock's arms to find him searching his face, asking a question without uttering a single word. John nodded, and hesitantly placed a finger on Sherlock's mouth. "May I?" 

"Please?"

John pressed his mouth to Sherlock's, then groaned. "Oh, Sherlock."

"John?"

"Sorry...I..."

"No, I understand...completely..."

Their eyes met, and John realized he could see the rest of his life dancing in Sherlock's twinkling eyes, full of love and answers to any question he would ever have.

"How..."

"What?"

"Never mind." He slid his fingers into the tangle of curls and kissed him until neither of them could remember how to breathe.

"John...."

"Hmmm?"

"Call in sick?"

"I think I just quit. I'm never leaving this bed, again."


End file.
